Colorful Angels
Event Summary Colorful Angels was a Club Event available from 06/05/2015 to 06/11/2015 with "Angel" themed rewards. Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 500,000 or 1,000,000 Style Points to get rewards. (From 06/05/2015 (Fri) 15:00 to 06/08/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Colorful Angels - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show Items) Puppy Angel and Heart Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Puppy Angel and Heart Decor2 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Max Style 800 Normal Characters and 800 Normal+ Characters that you discovered to get rewards. (From 06/08/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 06/11/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Colorful Angels - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Avatar Decor) Simple Triple Ring ver.A pink.png|(Avatar Decor) Simple Triple Ring ver.A pink Club Model Bonus Maximize 500 Rare Artists as a Club and at least 20 Rare Artists '''that "you discovered"''' to get this reward! (From 06/08/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 06/11/2015 (Thu) (Bonus) Colorful Angels - Club Model Bonus.jpg|Club Model Bonus (Tops) Elegant Flower Dress ver.G white.png|(Tops) Elegant Flower Dress ver.G white Event Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Normal+ Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Rare Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * Hi! I will only appear when you're at 0 energy ;) Super Rare1 Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Super Rare2 Appearance/Beaming * Unavailable MAX Style * Unavailable Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * White in French is Blanc. ---- Appearance ---- Beaming ---- MAX Style (Character) Colorful Angels - Rare Style MAX.png|Rare (Character) Colorful Angels - SSR Style MAX.jpg|SSR ---- Profile Images Displays (Display) Colorful Angels - Club Banner.jpg|Club Banner How To (Home) Colorful Angels.jpg|Home Invitations (Invitation) Colorful Angels - Secret Invite.png|Secret (Invitation) Colorful Angels - Rare.png|Rare (Invitation) Colorful Angels - Rare Secret Invite.png|Rare Secret (Invitation) Colorful Angels - SR1.png|SR1 (Invitation) Colorful Angels - SSR.png|SSR Special Packs (Packs) Colorful Angels - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 Others (Lotto) Colorful Angels - Upgrade.jpg|Lotto Upgrade (Lotto) Colorful Angels.jpg|Lotto Rewards (Banner) Colorful Angels - Total Style MAX Rewards.jpg|Total Style MAX Rewards (Banner) Colorful Angels - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Total MAX Style * Item (50 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (50 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (300 Rare Total MAX Styles) Rewards Solo Ranking * (Show Items) Heaven Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Charming Wink Face ver.D pink - Rank 1-25 * (Show Items) Rainbow and Light Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Elegant Angel Dress ver.A white - Rank 1-75 * (Tops) Elegant Ribbon Long Dress ver.B yellow - Rank 1-100 * (Hairstyle) Side Parted Long Wave Hair ver.B pink - Rank 1-200 * (Tops) Elegant Angel's Dress ver.A white - Rank 1-400 * (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Scythe ver.A blue - Rank 1-750 * (Head Accessories) Lovely Heart Angel's Halo ver.B white - Rank 1-1000 * (Hand Accessories) Lovely Heart Angel's Bow and Arrow ver.B red - Rank 1-2500 * (Head Accessories) Cute Feather Head Accessory ver.A white - Rank 1-7500 (Show Items) Heaven Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Heaven Stage ver.1 (Show Items) Rainbow and Light Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Rainbow and Light Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Elegant Angel Dress ver.A white.png|(Tops) Elegant Angel Dress ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Lovely Heart Angel's Bow and Arrow ver.B red.png|(Hand Accessories) Lovely Heart Angel's Bow and Arrow ver.B red (Head Accessories) Cute Feather Head Accessory ver.A white.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Feather Head Accessory ver.A white Profiles Profiles Shows Shows References https://cezahnkin.tumblr.com/archive Category:Events Category:Club Event Category:Colorful Angels Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Angels & Devils Category:Rainbow Category:Innocent Girl Category:Small Animals Category:Sparkle Category:Magic